


【潤翔】霸道總裁想上我

by uraumaim930027



Series: 潤翔 JS [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 14:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ※雙總裁paro，那個JAL的廣告，JS兩人根本總裁。※撩撩撩就是沒有成功的肉，壞壞。
Relationships: JS - Relationship, Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, 潤翔
Series: 潤翔 JS [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487582
Kudos: 2





	【潤翔】霸道總裁想上我

從窗外看出去，國外機場的風景與日本截然不同，松本潤坐飛機喜歡坐靠窗的位置，他總期待在空中打開窗戶時能從雲層俯瞰底下的美景，想像自己翱翔於天空，藍天白雲和地面朦朧的景象令人心曠神怡，特別放鬆，尤其是當他做完一大堆公務，要從繁忙的紐約都市回到日本，辦公前總想忙裡偷閒。

身穿高檔絲質西裝，暗紫色領帶襯出他不凡的魅力，松本潤另個小小的堅持與興趣是他喜歡時尚的事物，喜歡將自己好好打扮一番，平時坐辦公桌雖然要塑造自己一絲不苟的完美形象，卻仍能在小地方偷偷顯露出他對穿搭的品味。

他倚著窗戶，放完公事包坐在頭等艙舒適的座椅上等待起飛，試圖將公事逐出自己的腦袋，此時一個男人溫柔的聲音喚回他的走神。

「不好意思。」

男人與他相同，西裝筆挺，領帶乖巧地繫在脖頸間，扣子扣到最上頭，淺藍條紋襯衫平整的貼著他的身體，灰黑色西裝緊得恰到好處，有意無意地勾勒出他的腰部和腿部線條。

松本潤的眼神始終遊走在男人身上，直到男人把行李放好，坐到他旁邊的位置，他才開始好好地觀察男人的側臉。

要他形容的話，男人大概長得算「可愛」，圓溜的大眼睛、微微鼓起的臉頰，就像小動物一樣，倉鼠或是松鼠，啊，跟他松本潤小時候養過的黃金鼠有點像。

男人坐下後沒有講話，只是一直都把注意力放在松本潤看他的眼神上頭，他有些怯懦，東張西望，卻裝作不在意，調整到最舒服的姿勢，癱在偌大的座椅裡。

雙手放在飛機座椅的扶手上，松本潤一個沒注意，指尖與男人的相碰，交疊在一起，他甚至覺得男人手背的溫度還停留在指縫，悄悄溜過。

「啊、抱歉。」

他們幾乎是同時道歉，同時向對方點點頭，松本潤這才意識到對方也是日本人，似乎也是到紐約工作出差的。

「沒關係，你、你也是到紐約出差？」

「嗯，算是吧？去看看分公司的經營狀況。」

分公司的經營狀況⋯⋯？松本潤再次打量了對方，那昂貴的領帶夾與低調卻是名牌的西裝，無意間透露出男人社會經濟地位之高。

「工作還真辛苦啊。」

倚靠舒適的座椅，松本潤挑起單邊眉，指尖擦過唇角來回摩擦，他知道這樣不行，他開始對男人產生興趣，下意識做出的動作出賣了自己的內心，舌頭舔過乾燥的嘴唇，刻意放慢動作，他缺少一個來自對方的親吻。

「彼此彼此。」

男人將手伸進西裝內，不禁勾起松本潤的萬千遐想，但他不過是從懷裡拿出一張名片，禮貌地遞給對方：「請多指教。」

櫻井集團的總裁櫻井翔。

年紀輕輕繼承父業，為快要垮台的櫻井集團注入新的動力，一番改造之後讓櫻井集團耀升現今地位，從房地產到食品業，日常生活的必需品幾乎都逃不出櫻井集團強大的控管，良好的公司形象也為這老牌東山再起的傳奇添加不少分。

松本潤可沒想過眼前這個性感的男人就是那個有名的櫻井總裁，誰叫櫻井集團行事低調，總裁幾乎不輕易露面，街坊巷談他略有耳聞櫻井總裁是個帥哥，沒想到櫻井翔完完全全超出他的想像。

「真令人意外，沒想到傳說中的櫻井集團總裁如此年輕英俊。」

「不、我想能遇到你才是我的榮幸，松本銀行的松本總裁。」

這番話令松本潤沈浸在竊喜之中，也拿出了自己的名片，「你真客氣。」

「你才過獎了。」

「櫻井さん⋯⋯難得在飛機上這麼巧，下飛機之後我請你吃頓飯吧。」

櫻井翔只是微笑，把松本潤的名片好好收進自己的名片夾裡，平常他會主張自己應該要是請客那方，但既然松本潤這麼主動，他也不再客氣的拒絕，「好啊，謝謝你。」

他伸出手，在他們握手的最後刻意用指尖輕撫過松本潤的掌心，沒讓松本潤發現地加深笑容。

頭等艙提供免費紅酒，櫻井翔替自己跟松本潤各要了一杯，機上餐點讓嘴饞的櫻井很滿意，他僅有的用餐禮儀與矜持在第一口美味的飛機餐入口之後，全部毀壞殆盡，簡直像隻爆食的倉鼠，他在松本潤去廁所時，又沒形象的扒了好幾口，並且完美的藏好自己的吃相，松本潤回來時他已經吃完餐點，悠哉地在喝紅酒。

「松本さん⋯⋯敬你一杯⋯⋯為我們的相遇。」

櫻井翔好看的手指拿著細細的杯頸，緩慢晃著杯裡的紅酒，不知為何松本潤想像著對方將紅酒弄翻一身，而自己會幫他脫掉西裝，並且順著這個發展擦槍走火。

「謝謝。」

酒杯輕輕碰撞，無法停止視線從紅色液體的流動延伸到櫻井翔的嘴唇，櫻井翔投來疑惑的眼神，松本潤佯裝沒事，專心品嚐紅酒。

「領帶，歪了喔。」

松本潤還沒來得及低頭整理，對方便放下酒杯，越過座位親自替他整理，他們似乎貼的有點太近了，櫻井翔身上的香味清爽中帶點柑橘的甜味，讓松本潤的腦袋暫停思考，等他回過神來的時候，自己已經無法控制地把嘴唇貼上櫻井翔的了，豐厚的唇瓣吻起來的滋味比松本潤想像的更棒，對方的手還貼在自己領帶上，整理的動作像是撫摸。

糟糕，我在做什麼⋯⋯

尷尬地放開莫名其妙被自己吻的男人，松本潤突然不好意思了起來。

櫻井翔倒是沒有很驚訝，甚至沒有推開他，只是默默把頭別開，咳了兩聲縮回座位上，回到那個有些緊張的表情。

搞砸了。松本潤瞄了眼櫻井翔面色潮紅，心不在焉的樣子，他真的搞砸了。

原本該是一場印象深刻又浪漫的機上豔遇，但櫻井翔似乎不是那個意思，也許他根本無法接受一個男人對他有這樣的感覺也說不定。

但他可是松本潤，怎麼能輕易放棄？擺出總裁的氣勢來！別被對方拒絕一次就退縮！

他拿出懷裡櫻井翔的名片，很快就找到對方的郵件地址，接著拿出手機，用機上無線網路傳給對方一則訊息。感謝讚嘆頭等艙的Wifi。

『對不起，櫻井さん，請原諒我剛才的無禮行為。』

感受西裝內袋手機的微弱震動，訊息接收人拿出來查看，卻沒有回覆，直接放回口袋，這讓松本潤又更灰心了些。

正當他打算再要杯紅酒抒發對自己的魯莽感到憤怒時，櫻井翔卻從另個口袋拿出另一隻手機，噢，看來公私用是分開的兩隻，都忘了對方是集團總裁，事情一定多到數不清，雖然自己也差不多就是。

『這是我的私人號碼。』

一則來自新號碼的新訊息傳進松本潤的收件夾裡，他開心的笑了下，迅速回傳給對方：『櫻井さん，你好。』

『松本さん，你好。』

飛機上他們沒再多交談，櫻井翔似乎真累了所以椅子往後倒頭大睡，松本潤一邊看電影、一邊欣賞著櫻井翔的睡臉，這個男人真的......好可愛啊。他觀察著櫻井翔臉上的淺淺的黑眼圈，身為總裁的生活總是忙碌，就像現在，他打了個大大的呵欠，習慣了睡眠不足的日常。還有八個小時可以睡。他戴著耳機，頭倒向櫻井睡的那一側。

「總裁？松本さん？」

松本潤嘴角帶著笑，想起幾天前在飛機上的奇遇。

「松本さん？」

「啊。有什麼事嗎？」他從秘書的叫喚忽地回過神來，桌上等待簽署的文件下壓著一張名片，那是櫻井翔那天在飛機上遞給他的。自己手機裡明明有對方的私人號碼，卻一直不知道該怎麼聯絡比較好，他不敢貿然打電話、也不敢唐突地傳訊息，但松本潤承認自己的確想要約櫻井翔共進晚餐。

「您有訪客。」

「訪客？誰？」

「對方自稱是櫻井集團的櫻井さん。」

秘書看見平常要求完美不常鬆懈的松本總裁居然露出淺笑，這個櫻井さん跟松本總裁⋯⋯？也許是老闆新的合夥人？話說，是真的櫻井總裁嗎？那個神秘的櫻井翔？

「我去接他。你幫我準備咖啡放在桌上，放好就出去，謝謝。」

「是的。」

松本潤從偌大的辦公桌起身，整了整身上的西裝，走出辦公室時他感受到下屬們緊張的目光，大概是以為要被訓話，今天恰好相反。掩蓋不住喜悅，松本潤止不住微笑，隨即覺得自己一定笑得像個熱戀中的傻瓜，只好低著頭快速走過，想維持一下總裁的嚴肅形象。

他開始期待見到櫻井翔，把他帶到自己的辦公室以後⋯⋯就順著這個氣氛，鎖上辦公室門誰也看不到。松本潤走進電梯按了一樓，他有些急躁，但願意耐心等待。

「櫻井さん。」

「松本さん。」

一下就認出對方，櫻井翔跟那天他們在飛機上相遇時相去不遠，現在他看起來更有精神，不知為何松本潤覺得對方眨著大眼的樣子特別可愛，「有什麼事去我的辦公室談好嗎？在樓上。」

「好啊。」

「這邊請。」

「隨意招待我就好，不用那麼拘謹？」

「我還以為你是很重視待客禮節的那種人。」

「我是。」他們一起進了電梯，松本潤按了他所在的二十樓，電梯裡只有他們兩個人，櫻井翔離他有點距離，他可以看見對方臉上可能是羞澀的笑容，「但我想我今天不是客人。」

那句話令松本潤動搖，他伸出手，在電梯門開時把手摟在櫻井翔肩上，這動作讓他們之間的物理距離一下子縮短，松本潤幾乎可以聽見櫻井翔加快的呼吸。

「相信我們很快、不對、已經是朋友了。」

櫻井翔輕笑，沒有回應，只是跟隨松本潤的腳步到對方的辦公室。

關上門，松本潤覺得自己搞不清楚搞砸與完美進展間的差別，他剛才說了「已經是朋友」，可他不只想當朋友；櫻井翔默認又跟他進了辦公室，飛機上發生的那些過於曖昧的動作還在他腦海中重複放映，松本潤不可能忘記，他想要親吻櫻井翔，想要跟對方約會，就算他不甚瞭解櫻井翔，他們之間的化學反應與吸引力足以讓松本潤為他瘋狂。

「坐吧。」

「松本さん，我是來還東西的。」他拍拍松本潤的肩膀，解開對方的西裝外套鈕扣，從自己口袋中拿出一條低調但不失華麗的暗紫色領帶。

松本潤想起那日在飛機上認識櫻井翔的後話，他們一起下飛機，本以為這短暫的緣分會到此結束，沒想到等行李的時候，櫻井翔向他走去，伸出手拉住他的領帶，松本潤當下以為對方大膽地想要在這裡索吻，但櫻井翔更加大膽地開始解起對方那條愛不釋手的紫色領帶，松本潤甚至冒出了櫻井翔大膽到想要在行李區脫衣服公眾羞恥play的想法。

領帶迅速被解開，還沒開口詢問意圖，櫻井翔便迅速搶走說話權，「這樣、比較像總裁。」他扯下松本潤的領帶，把對方的白色襯衫釦子解開一兩顆，這讓松本潤看起來正經中不失狂野的一面，解開扣子露出少許部分的肌膚讓他看起來更加性感，就像連續劇裡的霸道總裁那樣。

他甚至愣在當下，沒來得及反應，拉著行李的櫻井翔就面帶微笑地離開，順手將領帶收到他的口袋裡，像要拿些什麼據為己有，當作一種證據或是信物，好讓彼此都記得彼此的相遇。

「我差點就忘了。能不能幫我系上？」松本潤將襯衫領子拉起，等待櫻井翔的動作。

「好。」

「翔さん，如果可以的話，也能不能幫我一個忙？」

他看見櫻井翔的手頓了下，恐怕是對突然親密的稱呼不適應，但又恢復流利的打領帶動作，櫻井翔甚至幫他打了個複雜優雅的領帶結，他還以為櫻井翔是那種不會自己打領帶的人。

「我盡力而為，今天恰好沒有其他公事。」

「那我應該是有榮幸跟櫻井總裁共進晚餐？」

「松本さん？」

「我欠你一頓飯。」不只一頓，很多頓也無所謂，松本潤看櫻井翔替他將西裝整好，卻又不敢直視櫻井翔的雙眼，他想，他被他眼前的男人迷的團團轉，縱使櫻井翔似乎什麼也沒做。

男人眼神飄向別處，像是考量到許多因素，遲遲不敢輕易答應。

「如、如果、櫻井さん不想的話⋯⋯我也不勉強⋯⋯」

「不、我可以。」

「真的？」

「嗯。只不過⋯⋯啊，沒、沒什麼。」

松本潤不去追問櫻井翔還沒說完的那些話代表什麼，至少櫻井翔答應了。

「我們要不要現在就出發？」

優雅地拿起酒杯，用嘴唇輕抿一口，松本潤藉酒瓦解自己的緊張。

精美的餐桌上燭火搖曳，窗外俯瞰東京的高級景致美不勝收，餐後甜點與這間餐廳風格一致的華美。重點並不在晚餐，而是晚餐後的活動。

對面坐著櫻井翔，那個神秘的櫻井總裁，他們聊了許多不著邊際的閒話，或者公事，松本潤始終緊張，習慣大場面的他仍有些結巴，「櫻井さん，等、等等、我送你回去吧？」

「不用了，我請我的司機來載我就行，松本さん也喝了不少，早點回去休息吧。」

「沒關係，我想送你回去。」

「喝酒不能開車的，松本さん。」

「我、我有司機。」

「我也有，也許不用麻煩你。」

「附、附近有飯店，我們可以住一晚。」

櫻井翔瞪大眼睛，手中的湯匙「匡噹」一聲，猛地落在盤子上，發出不小的聲響，引來服務生的注目，他慌張地向松本潤道歉，而松本潤感覺腦海一片空白，只剩嗡嗡聲，就像經歷一場大爆炸，引起激烈的耳鳴。他怎麼就這樣脫口而出他內心的想法？

「呃、那個、櫻井さん？」

「我想你喝多了。」

「我、我也這麼覺得。」

「我想我也喝多了。」拾起落在盤上的湯匙，櫻井翔貪吃地將湯匙上沾到的布丁渣舔個乾淨，那動作只讓松本潤更不受控的想入非非，「所以、我們可以去附近的飯店住一晚。」

「欸？可以嗎？」松本潤再喝了一大口紅酒，比起緊張，更多了點興奮。

視線放在對方手中的紅酒，櫻井翔看著松本潤拿著酒杯的手漸漸不穩，神色恍惚快要睡著，雖然努力撐開眼皮，卻徒勞無功。紅酒灑了一地，玻璃杯落在地毯上，沒有碎掉，只是跟松本潤一樣靜靜地倒在地上。

「當然可以，松本總裁。」他對睡死的松本潤露出微笑，「不會那麼簡單而已。」

他被櫻井翔騙了。為什麼？怎麼會？他居然被櫻井翔下了安眠藥？

松本潤帶著各種疑問緩緩睜開眼睛，發現自己全身上下只剩一條內褲被綁在椅子上，很不幸地，是他的辦公室座椅上，這說明了他如果要解開繩子的束縛，必須請別人幫忙，而他辦公室的隔音設備恰巧很好，除了秘書以外大概沒有人聽到他的求救。

現在應該是深夜，大家都下班了，這說明了，最後的希望：他的秘書，也聽不見他的求救。

櫻井翔呢？他搞不清狀況，甚至想不起來什麼時候櫻井翔對他下藥的，然而眼下的情況告訴松本潤櫻井翔絕對是跑了，不會再回來，他必須等到隔天大家上班他才能掙脫。

可惡。

松本潤極力想討厭櫻井翔，但當他想起對方美好的笑容與挑動，甚至是他們在飛機上意外的親吻時，他發現自己根本沒辦法全力討厭櫻井翔，即使他們僅是露水情緣，又或他們其實什麼都沒有，一切只是松本潤自作多情？

「我不想這麼對你⋯⋯但是、沒想到松本さん是這種人，我並沒有要傷害你的意思，只是希望松本さん想清楚一點再決定我們是不是，應該、只當朋友就好？」

搞砸了，他被櫻井翔認為是「那種人」，對方的意思絕對是指「隨便的人」，「第二次見面就想跟對方搞的那種人」，他一點都不隨便，他很挑對象的好嗎？松本潤無奈地望著站在他辦公室門邊的櫻井翔，不知道該說什麼才好。

「我、我⋯⋯」他嘆了口氣，決定誠實以對，「我絕對不是隨便的人，翔さん，我想要跟你約會，我、我說的那些話都是真心的，絕對不是玩玩而已。」

「真的？」

「我不騙你，我是認真的對你有感覺。」

聽完他的誠實告解，櫻井翔滿意地勾起笑容，向他走去，松本潤感到有些暈眩，也許是藥效還沒退，也許是那笑容過於炫目。

「松本さん，你的回應讓我很高興，那些追我的人幾乎都是看上我的錢，很少人是真心的，也很少人像你這樣，才第二次見面就想跟我外宿飯店。」他繞到松本潤身後為對方解開繩子，櫻井翔承認自己的手段似乎有點太激烈了，不過拿激烈的手段來對付那些看上他的錢的人通常都很有效。

而且，這麼做是為了確認松本潤對他的感受，畢竟，他也對松本潤這個人耿耿於懷，他始終忘不了那天在飛機上這個過於帥氣的男人盯著他的火辣眼神，幾乎讓他被注視的地方都熱辣得像火燒。他聽過許多關於松本潤的傳言，有人說他脾氣不好，有人說他刁鑽蠻橫，總之傳聞不太好聽，但遇見松本潤後證實那些謠言的錯誤。

「我可是銀行總裁，不缺錢，你要多少我都印給你，我是真心喜歡你的，櫻井さん。」

「呵，我想也是。」他們兩人都為那句「我是真心喜歡你的」感到害臊而臉紅，松本潤真的跟那些人不一樣，之前那幾次刻意的誘惑松本潤都沒有太衝動的壓倒他，除了晚餐時那句話以外。櫻井翔認真的思考了松本潤的好，同時又希望他們的關係不要進展得太快，他也是有原則的男人。

「那麼、櫻井さん，我想我們能夠再繼續剛剛的晚餐對話？」

「不了。你要知道，我沒有那麼容易上當。」

「你很難追？」

「沒錯，請松本さん多多努力。」

松本潤眼看櫻井翔就要離開，被下藥綁住的些微不快跟下意識的衝動讓他起身拉住對方，「櫻井さん。」

「怎麼了？」

「你不像個總裁。」

「嗯？你在說什麼？」疑惑地轉過頭看著松本潤，下一秒櫻井翔就被對方按在辦公室桌上，松本潤喘著粗氣，緊貼著他的身體，而櫻井翔完全可以感受到只穿一件內褲的對方正用什麼東西頂著自己，「等等、松本さん？」

「真正的總裁應該要像這樣霸道，大膽的勇敢冒險。」

「你在說什麼、唔、」

「櫻井さん，我覺得我該主動一點出擊。照你的話，我現在就在多多努力。」

「我不是指這個、你、等等、放開、別摸、」

「櫻井さん，我的脾氣真的不太好，我沒有耐心，我不想等。」

「松本さん、嗚嗯！」

頭等艙的位置仍然那麼舒適，距離上次坐這班往紐約的飛機，也才過了兩個月，但有些事變得不太一樣。

「不好意思。」

那聲音同兩個月前一樣溫柔，那個男人，櫻井翔再次在他旁邊的位置坐下，只不過這次他們一起飛往紐約。

「⋯⋯」放置在座椅扶手上的右手慢慢靠近櫻井翔那隻左手，最後小心翼翼覆了上去。松本潤想起不久前在辦公室極為失敗的自己，內心唉聲嘆氣千萬遍。他還記得櫻井翔輕踹了他的下腹部，獨自離去，然而他沒有漏掉櫻井翔同樣鼓脹的胯間，看來對方也有同樣感受，只不過櫻井翔特別矜持。奇怪，明明自己也很克己，怎麼到櫻井翔面前就⋯⋯變得一團糟呢？

「櫻井さん，你等等下飛機後有什麼安排嗎？」

「沒有。」

「我覺得共進晚餐是不錯的選擇，也許飯後我們可以有進一步發展。」

「松本さん，我也覺得共進晚餐是不錯的選擇，也許飯後我們可以各自回房休息。」

「櫻井さん，已經兩個月了。」

「松本さん，別急，我說了，沒有那麼簡單。」

「⋯⋯」松本潤嚥了嚥口水，腦海中充斥著有關櫻井翔的妄想，但現實往往差強人意。

「櫻井家禁止婚前任何形式的性行為。」

「我知道，而且如果被發現就要取消繼承資格，這條規定無論在日本本土或者其他國家都有效。你們家的規定真奇怪。」

「為了控制繼承人數量，你懂得，必須取消任何形式的風險，以免冒出太多不同人懷的小櫻井叫你爸爸。」

「男人跟男人發生性行為不會蹦出小孩的問題。」

「你說很有道理，但這是規定，規定就是規定。」

「翔さん，你現在是當家。你該改掉這奇怪的鬼規定，你有權力。」

「⋯⋯你如果願意嫁進櫻井家，倒是可以考慮考慮。」

「翔さん！」

「⋯⋯」櫻井翔看著一旁扁著嘴請求他的松本潤，頓時又無法拒絕對方，「別老是想著那些事。」

「翔さん⋯⋯」松本潤忍無可忍，拉著櫻井翔的手到他褲襠，來回磨蹭。

「等等⋯⋯好、好，我知道了，我、我們、今天晚上吃完飯以後、」

「做嗎？」

「⋯⋯你真直白。」

「遇見你就不直了。」

櫻井翔縮回手，刻意不去看對方，「看來是該像個總裁大膽的突破一下陳舊的規定了。」

過了良久，當松本潤感覺到櫻井翔悄悄握上他的手的時候，他們兩上都浮現的淡淡的微笑；而下次搭飛機的時候櫻井翔不僅是握上他的手，還握上其他東西什麼的，那就是另個故事了。

**Author's Note:**

> 後記：  
> 去年暑假坐JAL飛機並在登機前跟友人打賭如果看見兩位總裁的廣告就要寫文，於是就真的看見了。  
> 是個翔桑不斷撩松潤考驗松潤的故事（？）好像沒有很總裁（？）  
> 可是有點可愛（？）走歪路線了XDDDDDD


End file.
